Author's Note
by hherforlife17
Summary: Author's Note
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey everyone! I only have one question for you and that'd would be this. Which stories do you want me to update? Please choose 3 of them and review which one would you like to be updated.

Eddie's Daughter

Life besides Hollywood

Criminal

Two different world

Or maybe A new story?

Or should I update a new story I have in store?

Please review and I'll try to get chapters done for the stories.

Take care and much love,

Bridget


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for all your reviews. I'm very happy that you like my stories. So the three most wanted stories are Eddie's Daughter, Life besides Hollywood and Two different worlds. When you read this Eddie's Daughter will probably be updated so keep your eyes open. And don't worry I'll update Criminal and A new story as well, but first your choosen stories.**

**There's a reason why I haven't mentioned Survivors and Tragic Strikes on the last note. I have so many ideas for those stories, so they stay updated.**

**Hope you'll like the new chapters! **

**Love, **

**Bridgit :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - THANK YOU

**THANK YOU!**

**Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You cannot imagine how happy and thankful I am right now. I hit 100 review with Survivors and I couldn't have done it without you guys supporting me and keep liking my stories. Survivors the first story that I've managed to hit 100 reviews with and I hope there will be a lot more. I just wanna say once again thank you for all the sweet reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are wonderful.**

**I also want to say that I am only able to update at the weekends, because on the weekdays I have a lot of homework to do. I've just started high school in 2013 so my schedule skimpy. Sometimes I can finish a chapter during the week, then I will update earlier. **

**Now I am working on a new chapter for Eddie's daughter, Survivors and My new bodyguard, so stay tuned for more.**

**Now a shout out to Tries :) Thank you for all the reviews you've sent, also thank you for reading my stories and lastly thank you for congratulating me on my 100th review, you're very sweet. :)**

**I'd like to give a shout to Celena233, hollywoodhfan, els64 and kitkat16HHer as well. :)**

**I love you guys so much and for the ones whose mother language is not English: Ich liebe euch, Ik hou van je, Je t'aime, Szeretlek titeket, Jeg elsker dig, Te amo, Ti amo…**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - SORRY

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I had a rough week and I am dead tired, so don't expect an update this weekend. I'll try everything I can, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to get a chapter done.**

**I also want to tell you that I'm going to spend next week in Poland, so I won't have a lot of time to write, but after that comes spring break and I'll make up for the lack of new chapters.**

**Thank you for understanding!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys!**

**For those who has stuck around I'd like to apologize for my lack of updates. I just wanted to let you know that now I'm back and new chapters will be released soon. I really hope you'll like them and once again thank you for your support.**

**For my American readers: Happy 4th of July! **

**Thank you for understanding!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Giving information

**Hey Everybody,**

**I am writing this Author's Note to give you some more information about the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

**Eddie's Daughter: The new chapter is almost ready, so expect it to be updated very soon.**

* * *

**New Neighbors: It's half-ready, but I don't really feel it complete. You guys could speed up the process by sending me some ideas. It could be whether by reviewing or by sending me a PM.**

* * *

**American Dreams: I only have a few pieces, so therefore I would appreciate if you could send me some ideas and this goes to all the other stories as well.**

* * *

**Never Say Never: It's a new story and I hope you'll like it. It's basically about Loren being an average high school girl and Eddie being a rock star and they are going to meet very unexpectedly. A little a sneak peak from the first chapter:**

**"When the topic comes to Eddie Duran my favorite word to say is never... Sorry my friend and I got lost. Can you help us out?"  
**

* * *

**Tragic Strikes: I'd like to apologize for the last updated chapter. A lot of you have expressed your dissatisfaction about it and I just want you to understand that life has been a little complicated for me lately. I was mad at the world and everyone around me when I wrote that chapter and writing that chapter was the easiest way for me to let my feelings out. To get to the point, if you want me to, then I'm going to delete it and try to rewrite it. So, what do you say? **

**Stay tuned my loves!**

**All my love,**

**Bridgit. **


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to withdraw from writing, because apparently nobody wants to see more of my stories.

It's been great sharing my stories with you, but there is no point in continuing them, if no one likes them.

Goodbye!

~Bridgit.


	8. Chapter 8

** Author's Note**

**_First of all, THANK YOU for the reviews, they made me feel so much better._**

**_Second of all, I'd like to tell you my reasons for writing my last unexpected AN. _**

* * *

**Reason 1: A lot of you have said that Tragic Strike was your favorite story… Interestingly still, I'd gotten only one review on the last chapter and the average number is 8 or 9. I don't know about you guys, but this would indicate me that you didn't like it and it was not what you expected it to be. **

* * *

**Reason 2: I've received some pretty bad PMs, lately, saying that my writing suck and all of my stories are crap, which also pushed me closer to the edge, where I said that there was no point in going on anymore.**

* * *

**Reason 3: I am physically and spiritually exhausted. As I mentioned earlier, I am from Hungary and I am attending a business school here, on Hungarian-Austrian financial and accounting administrator major. To cut a long story short, all of my special subjects are held by Austrian teachers, making it even so much harder than a normal secondary school. I already spent one year here and there's still five more left. In the last year, if everything goes well, I will be given the Austrian leaving certificate, as well, so basically, I'm attending two secondary schools at the same time. /This will be Loren's education, too, in American Dreams./ I wrote all of this down, because the PMs also said that I do not care about this website at all, because my updates are as rare as rocking horse sh*t. I'm sorry, if you think that I don't give a damn about my stories, because I do. I spend every free time of mine writing, but this is all I can manage. **

* * *

**Why I didn't update all summer: I was preparing for an intermediate English language exam, my grandfather died, I had two jobs…**

* * *

**I am not trying to sound like martyr, I know everyone on this Earth has a live and they're busy, too, I understand that. **

**I appreciate all of your kind reviews, thank you so much!**

**Despite everything, I am going to continue my stories but only for the people who actually do enjoy reading them. **

**That being said, I hope you have a great day, afternoon, night or whatever. **

**Love,**

**~Bridgit.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Author's Note**

**I just wanted to let you know that I am rewriting my story, called Survivors. I hope you're OK with it. There isn't going to be a lot of changes in the first couple of chapters, but everything about the show is gonna be different. The rewritten virsion of the first is going to be updated very soon.  
**

**Love,**

**~Bridgit.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everybody,**

**I just want to ask you a question. Is there anybody out there that would like me to continue my stories? I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, lately and I just want to make sure because there is no point in writing if nobody reads them.**

**PS: If you like The Divergent Series, please check out my story, The Significance of Our Love. It's uploaded from a different account, called DivergentFan4Ever.**

**Much Love,**

**~Bridget.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everybody,**

**I just want to let you know that I am going to post a new chapter in a couple of days but I still need to get it ready. I realized that writing chapters for a hundred different stories is not going to work, therefore I am going to focus on only one of my stories from now on and it is going to be Never Say Never. The first chapter is almost ready, so keep your eyes open! I am determined to finish this story and will try my best to actually do that. I still can't tell you a regular update system but I spend almost every spare time I have at the nights with writing. The midterms are starting next week but right now I have autumn break and I am going to try to write as much as I can.  
**

**Thank you for understanding!**

**/Sorry, if I made any mistakes. It's 1am here and I am dead tired./**

**~Bridget.**


End file.
